efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 7th Of Febuary 2011
Raw new Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdPr25hDAno Jerry "The King" Lawler: Last night at Pushed to the limit was an amazing night for Raw's brand superstars The Ghost Hunter and Samir Cerebral Assassin put there bodys on the line in a career threatening match in the Hell and In A Cell Match of course the outcome would only come with one winner in these type of Matches but when both men pinned each other at the same time there was no winner and The Ghost Hunter slipped away luckily with his EFW Championship I think we will definatly hear words from both men Tonight live on Monday Night Raw! Jim Ross: You are not wrong there King I think we will see words from both men no doubt! But tonight next on Raw we kick off things with some Action! because David Falcon the General Manager has put himself in yet another match tonight but this time David Falcon has set himself! *David Falcon Music Hits!* You know what I am going too do I'm not risking myself getting injured before a big Pay Per View so tonight I Will face that announcer JOSH! MATTHEWS1 HHAAHAHA Match 1: David Falcon vs. Josh Matthews (not a user) *Rated Peep Superstar music hits!* Last night at Pushed to the limit I was let down I couldn't come out on top winning the Worldheavywight Championship off of The Ultimate Opportunist And there is no doubt about it that I need One more chance after all I had too go through a Semi Finals where I beat the former EFW Champion Samir Cerebral Assassin Two Weeks Ago on Smackdown the last week I Beat David Falcon the Genral Manager of Raw David Falcon two days before Pushed to the Limit! I was tired The Ultimate Opportunist got easier matches than me so from this very day I am entering myself to be the First entrant in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match!!! *The Ultimate Opportunist is seen Live on the Titantron interuptting Rated Peep Superstar* I heard everything you said Rated Peep Superstar don't think for a second that I have a problem with you doing that no not all because if you even try too cash in on me if you win that breifcase at Money In The Bank you are still going too have a hard time trying too beat me then *Titantron Switches Off* Woah Woah Woah I think we all heard enough of listening too that crap you people just don't get it everything he tells you are all lies! *Phantom Music Hits!* What? What, makes you think you can just walk in here with no care in the world you just act like your going too walk in that match climb the ladder and win the breifcase well if you think that you got another thing coming because you cant just simply enter yourself into a Money In The Bank Ladder match just like that man! You gotta get in the line because David Falcon has set up qualifying matches to get into this match so next it will be me and my tag team partner vs. you and your tag team partner what ever team win the two will enter the Money In The Bank Ladder Match the strategy will continue until all particpants have qualifyed good luck chump. Jerry: Well High Stakes for both teams in this match onr team will advance into this and one will be knocked out and will not be in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match! Match 2: Phantom and Chris Jericho vs. Rated Peep Superstar and Wartune - Whatever team wins the two will enter the Money In The Bank Ladder Match! *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out on a wheelchair!* So as you can see from last night I'm not all in one peice at all from being attacked once again by AdamEEF And Nexus so tonight I'm throwing out the challenge at the Money In The Bank Pay PER VIEW I WANT A FAIR MATCH! me against Nexus and AdamEEF At Money In The Bank! Get your asses out here and awnser me dammit! *Nexus and AdamEEF Music Hits* Look were not facing you at Summerslam all you are now is a former shell of your old self your not the same and me and Adam want the same but were going too wait too face you until the SummerParty Pay Per View and we will cripple you just like we did last night! *David Falcon Music Hits* Adam and Nexus get too the back now! *Nexus and Adam walk out into backstage* So WWE Champion CM Punk we haven't spoke in a whil...- Yeah! Until you got these two idiots too gang up on me and nearly end my damn career!....-Woah Woah slow down there because next on Raw you will face my good freind Kyle Smith in a qualifying match if you win you enter the Money In The Bank Match!...-What the Hell!? Are you blind I'm in a wheelchair god dammitI cant fight!!!...-Well this is my show and I am ordering you too fight RIGHT NOW! Match 3: WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Kyle Smith - Money In The Bank Qualifying Match! Match 4: AdamEEF And Nexus vs. Guru Of Greantess and The Awesome One - Whatever team wins the will go into The Money In The Bank Match! '*'The Ghost Hunter Music Hits* I respect Samir Cerebral Assassin he was a good freind of mine but the latest actions I've seen from him I'm starting too lose all my respect for this guy last night he attacked EFW Staff after our match I don't know or what this is all about but hehas been a jerk to everyone and let the Championship go too his head...- *Samir Cerebral Assassin Music Hits* Much like I said when I returned to EFW, I have my sights set on the EFW Championship. And Ghost Hunter you got something I want, something I will get. Embrace this Championship how much you can because at Money In The Bank, I'm going to take that Championship away from you. And you people can boo me all you want, but your boos won't guideline my career, I and only I will guideline my career. So instead of booing me, you should be booing yourselves. And Ghost Hunter as for you, your glory days are over all thanks to me. This beatdown on you is just only a taste as to what you will get. Ladies and gentlemen you are looking at your next EFW Champion. Me, The Perfect Storm Cerebral Assassin. BQ: Rate Card: BQ2: Rated Current Theme Song for Money In The Bank: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gpe2qm8xWxo